


It started with a vine

by mairon_writes



Series: Dance into my heart [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Slight Violence, and mentions of Dejan's wife, like if you count throwing friezbiees in someone's head and hitting someone with a pillow violence, pinning, tons of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairon_writes/pseuds/mairon_writes
Summary: Šime and Dejan discover vines and Šime realizes his feelings are more complicated then he would like to admit





	1. Chapter one

After knocking on Dejan’s door Šime started thinking. Which was always a bad idea.

It’s not that Šime didn’t know he was developing feelings for Dejan. It was more about not thinking about them so he could spend time with his best friend without making it awkward. 

Just the the door opened to reveal a very distracted looking Dejan. He was staring at his phone so intensely it looked like he would fall in it. 

“What are you doing dragi? Who is that good looking for you ignore me?” Šime said teasingly, but something painful twisted in his gut at thinking about Dejan with someone else. 

Dejo finally switched his attention to Šime and rolled his eyes.

“Budalo. I am not watching women I am watching something called vines. A few people from instagram recommended them and said we should watch them together. Com'on. I actually have no idea why you bother knocking. It’s your room too.” He said, grabbed Šime’s wrist and dragged him in the room. Šime would deny his heart skipping a beat right then and there, however he was soon distracted by vines. 

After a few hours both of them were already quoting most of the vines and laughing their asses off. Before they noticed it was past 1 am. 

There was a knock on a door and without further delaying the door opened. It revealed a tired Luka. 

“I actually don’t even want to know what the two of you are doing but quiet down. If Dalić gets here….skinut ce nam sve svece.” Luka said, almost pleadingly.

However without even skipping a beat Šime yelled.

“YOU ARE NOT MY DAD!" 

After that both him and Dejo started laughing so hard they almost fell off the bed. Luka groaned, leaning his head on the doorway. 

The footsteps behind him and then a booming voice.

"A pizda vam materina. What are you still doing awake?? Can’t we have one night with a normal sleeping habits?” Mandžo yelled appearing next to Luka. 

Luka tried to calm the situation down. 

“Mario it’s okay. They were just laughing. They will stop now.” He said, shooting a warning look to the troublemaking duo.

“Ma boli me kurac. They can fuck for all I care as long as I can sleep.” Mario replied, crossing his arms.

Šime felt his face flushing at the mere thought of it. He definitely wasn’t thinking straight because in the next moment he grabbed the first thing next to his bed. For some odd reason it was frisbee Dejan bought as a joke few days ago. However that wasn’t the important part. The important part was that he took the frisbee.

And threw it right to Mandžo’s face. 

“YEEET!” He yelled victoriously. 

“WHAT THE FUCK RICHARD?” Dejan yelled right after, barely managing it from laughing.

Šime laughed too before turning his gaze to Mario. And that was a moment Šime knew. He fucked up. 

In the next moment Mandžo took few huge steps towards him and grabbed a pillow, soon effectively hitting him with it. 

Šime rolled on the other side of the bed but Mandžo followed him, hitting him constantly and yelling a series of curses. 

From what he could see, Dejan was trying to help him but he was laughing too hard just as Šime did to do anything useful. He was also able to see that a few of the others came in to the doorway and watched the scene, highly amused. 

“What’s going on here?” Dalić asked, getting into the room. 

Mandžo stopped hitting him, and the whole room of people who were laughing has suddenly gone quiet. 

Dalić just shook his head at the scene before him. Mandžo was standing over Šime with a pillow still in his hands, Lovren was on the other side of the bed looking like he just had a heart attack. Meanwhile Vida, Kovačić and Čorluka were filming it all from the corner. Luka just buried his head in Suba’s chest like he couldn’t deal with the situation that played in front of him. 

“I actually don’t want to know. Just go to your rooms and try to get some sleep. You have a training tomorrow in case you forgot.” Dalić said before turning around and walking out. 

Most of the team immediately followed his example in silence even though they shot a few amused looks towards Šime and Mario who still loomed over him with a pillow. 

Mandžo sent another deathly glare to Šime before putting the pillow down. 

“You better not throw anything at my head ever again. Budale jedne.” He said before getting out. 

Now only Luka and Suba were left. Luka turned to them, looking like he was about to begin some sort of lecture but Suba just signed and picked him up. Luka let out a surprised squeak before hiding his face in embarrassment. He seemed to be saying threats to Daniel who only smiled. 

“Good night. Don’t do anything stupid. Or loud.” Suba said before walking out as well, carrying his boyfriend with him. 

Finally after the door closed Dejan and Šime were alone. They started laughing again, although they kept it quiet this time. 

“I still cannot believe you threw that frisbee to Mandžo’s head. Budalo. He could have killed you.” Dejan said, finally getting his laughter under control. 

“I don’t either. I didn’t exactly think before I did it. It just…happened.” Šime said shrugging his shoulders. 

Dejan suddenly moved a lot closer and Šime felt his body freezing up. Dejo looked at him a bit weirdly. Freezing up wasn’t like Šime at all. God what’s wrong with him lately?

“I just wanted…you have feathers in your hair. From the pillow. I wanted to remove them.” Dejan explained, now shifting uncomfortably. 

Šime laughed, shifting so the top of his head was easily reachable. 

“Sorry I think Mandžo gave me PTSD from his pillow attack. Help me with this bird’s nest.” He said, hoping that will be convincing enough. 

It seemed it was because Dejan smiled again and started pulling feathers out of his hair. Šime closed his eyes under gentle ministrations of his friend. 

“God, you are like a cat. You are almost purring just from someone touching your hair.” Dejo said, now gently stroking his hair without even pretending there was any feathers left. 

Šime could hear hear his own heart humming in his ears. He wanted to get closer so badly but his mind supplied him with(unnecessary) painful memory of Dejan still being heartbroken over his wife(well now ex wife but did it really matter?). He couldn’t do this to Dejan so soon after that. He gently pulled back.

“It’s getting late. We should probably go to sleep.” He said, avoiding Dejo’s eyes. 

From the corner of his eye he saw Dejan shifting on the other side of the bed and turning the lights off. The mutual good night they exchanged was somehow strained and Šime knew it was somehow his fault. And he had no idea how to fix it this time.


	2. Chapter two

The next morning when Šime woke up at the blaring if his alarm, Dejan was already out of bed. 

He is probably avoiding you now. You made it weird yesterday. 

His mind supplied unhelpfully. 

He shaked those thoughts away and got up, taking his clothes. Just then did he hear the shower going off and the door of the bathroom opening. 

From them emerged a shirtless Dejan and for a second Šime forgot how to breathe. 

God what did he do to deserve this torture of seeing and never having? Dejan met his eyes and Šime snapped his eyes to his, hoping Dejan didn’t notice him staring. His cheeks flushed.

“Dragi? Are you okay?” Dejan asked, worry passing over his face. 

That man will be the death of him. It should be illegal to say that kind of a nickname in his voice. Šime cleared his throat.

“Perfectly fine. I’ll just go to the bathroom now.” Šime said, hurriedly passing Dejan. 

However it seemed he wouldn’t get away that easily. Dejan grabbed his arm and turned his so they were facing each other. 

Bad. This was really really bad, Šime thought. This close he could feel how warm Dejan was. His fingers itched to touch. 

“Šime…is something you are not telling me?” He asked softly. 

A knock on the door saved him. 

Dejan shot him one last look before going to open the door. 

Šime quickly went to the bathroom but from what he could hear it was just Luka checking if they were awake. 

After his quick shower he found their room empty. Dejan already left and Šime felt that icy fear in his gut.

What if he figured it out and is putting distance between us now? What if…

No. He can’t think like that now. He will go downstairs and see what’s really happening instead if dwelling on it forever.

When he entered the dining room, he quickly spotted Dejan sitting next to Čorluka. They noticed him too and Čarli grinned.

“Look Dejo your roommate finally decided to show up. You don’t need to look so sad anymore.” Čarli said. 

However neither Dejan nor Šime heard the second part of his sentence. They saw a chance.

“And they were roommates.” Dejan said grinning wildly. 

“OMG THEY WERE ROOMMATES!” Šime yelled. 

There was a moment of silence and then something like a groan. 

Everyone turned to see where it came from. It was from Dalić who put his head in his hands before getting up and leaving.

That was the last straw. Nobody could hold their laughter back anymore even though only two people truly understood why they were laughing. 

After that the atmosphere got back to usual lighthearted fun. 

Šime was glad. He couldn’t stand this unspoken thing between him and Dejan. He just wanted it to go away and everything going back to normal. 

At the first part of the training everything went as usual but when they started playing suddenly there was a glint in Dejo’s eyes. 

He passed the ball to Šime and suddenly he knew exactly what Dejan was thinking. 

“Yaaaas.” He said before passing it back to Dejan. 

Now everyone was looking at them. From the corner of his eyes Šime could see Dalić approaching but in that moment he didn’t care. If it meant seeing Dejan smile like this…well. He was screwed. 

Dejan shoots the ball to him again. 

“YAAAAAAAS!” He yelled. 

“Okay that’s enough.” Zlatko said staring them down. 

Dejan just grinned wilder. 

“Yes that’s it. You are in time out. Get on top of that fridge.” Dejo said.

“This house is a fucking NiGhTmArE.” Šime exclaimed before doubling over with laughter. 

Needless to say they had to do extra training for being idiots.

But it was all good. Until the dinner that is. Vida somehow sneaked a bit of rakija and him and Šime started drinking immediately. Soon the rest joined them, even Mandžo under Suba’s influence. 

After a bit they found themself turning on the music and when Vida and Čarli dragged him to dance he didn’t have the will to say no. 

He did not know how he ended up in dancing competition with Domo on Let’s dance but hell if he was going to lose it. 

It was all good and he was winning when Domo just jumped on his trying to distract him from doing the end dance. They both crashed to the floor laughing their asses off. 

“Debilu jedan smotani. You could have killed me.” Šime said still laughing.

Vida grinned and kissed his cheek.

“Here. All better dance loser?” Domo asked.

Šime rolled his eyes and pushed him off, his eyes automatically looking for Dejan. But he couldn’t find him. He could swear he was there before their competition.

Since Mandžo was the one that drink the least he went to question him.

“Hey did you see where did Dejo go?” Šime asked. 

Laughing definitely wasn’t a reaction he expected from Mario. 

“Oh I did see him. He was almost green from jealousy. I think he went to the pool to cool down. You know if you plan on warming him up.” Manžo said, laughing again.

Šime was standing there perplexed for a second before shaking his head. Mandžo was more drunk then he thought.

Hopefully he did remember correctly where Dejan was, Šime thought as he went outside. And he really was there. Just sitting in the small pool looking at the sky like it holded all the secret if the universe. Šime could just stare for a moment before he continued walking.

When he got closer he noticed Dejan wasn’t wearing his shirt or pants. He was in the pool in only his boxers. 

God what did I ever do to deserve this second time in one day.

Šime thought pitfully. 

“What are you doing out here?” Šime asks finally finding his voice again. 

Dejan didn’t even turn to look at him. That was a blow even though Šime didn’t like to admit it. 

“I could ask you the same question. Wouldn’t you rather be inside with Vida?” Dejo asked, his voice dripping with venom.

Šime flinched. That finally managed to get Dejan’s attention and he signed. 

“Just go back to the party Šime. I am not in the best mood now.” Dejan said at last. 

“You leave me no choice.” Šime said.

Then he quickly took off his shirt and pants and sat on the other side of the pool. 

His imagination played tricks on him because he could swear he saw Dejo checking him out. He probably just drank too much.

As he sat on the other side of the pool he tried to keep a straight face.

“Two bros chilling in a hot tub 5 feet apart because they are not gaaay.” Šime said. 

There was a moment of silence before Dejo started laughing. Šime’s heart soared. 

“I am afraid that won’t work thought. Since I am not straight.” Dejan said, taking a sip of the beer he left next to the pool. 

Šims choked on air. At Dejan’s piercing gaze he felt his cheeks flush.

“I am not homophobic. I just thought with you and Anita…that was stupid. Besides I am bisexual too.” Šime said and immediately wished he bit his tongue. 

God why can’t he just stop making it weird? 

Something changed in Dejan’s expression but Šime couldn’t understand what. Dejo slowly got a bit closer. Then closer again. Šime could feel himself freezing up again.

“You have been acting pretty weird in the past few days. Avoiding me and freezing up when I get close.” Dejan said.

He was so close now Šime could feel his breath on his neck. He shivered.

“I don’t know what are you talking about. But I think it’s getting cold. We should go back inside.” Šime said quickly, scrambling to get up.

Dejan grabbed his waist and pulled him back to the pool again. Then slowly put his hand on his chin and turned his head towards him. 

“You are running away again. And I think I know why now.” He said softly. 

Before Šime could deny it again he found a pair of lips on his own. He was shocked for a second and Dejan pulled away. He looked at him warily.

“Did I get it wrong? I am s-" 

Šime didn’t let him finish his sentence. He kissed him again and climbed in his lap in the proces. 

Soon it turned into a heavily make out session with hair pulling and lip biting. But they had to part for air at one point. 

Šime leaned his head on Dejan’s chest and they stayed like that for a while. 

"I did give you quite a scare when I said I know why you avoided me, didn’t I?” Dejan asked, grinning. 

“Staphh. I could have dropped my croissant.” Šime answered with a matching grin.

And they laughed together again. And while it all still felt fragile, somehow Šime knew it everything would be okay.

***********************************************

Epilogue

Šime and Luka were sitting outside, enjoying the quiet before the rest of the team woke up. Šime was just taking a sip of his water when Luka spoke up.

“So…who confessed first? You or Dejan?” Luka asked casually.

Šime chocked on his water. What’s with everyone said the unexpected things lately? He felt like he ended up in parallel universe. A lot happier and crazier parallel universe, but different nonetheless. 

“How did you found out about it so fast? It happened yesterday while all of you were drunk of your mind!” Šime said.

Luka rolled his eyes. 

“It was obvious. You two were always lighting touching and being closer then with anyone. Until you started pulling away that’s it. I guess that just sped things up a bit. And how could I not notice your happy grins yesterday. Not to mention, you didn’t even try to hide that hickey on your neck.” Modrić said, still casually sipping his coffee.

Šime felt like his cheeks has gone ablaze. He wished a floor would open and swallow him. Better to just say it and get over with it. 

“I guess it was Dejan. I mean he kinda figured out why I kept avoiding him. So he kissed me.” Šime said.

Luka’s grin got impossible wilder. 

“I knew it. I always guess things right. Suba owns me now.” He said, still grinning.

“Oh god. Do I even want to know what you were betting for?” Šime asked.

“"Nope.” Luka said, blinking innocently. 

Šime groaned, hiding his face in his hands. 

“I guess it is somehow fair. Dejan and I did bet for who will confess first, you or Suba. But we betted in money and not in….whatever you guys did. However i won.” Šime said, still not looking at Luka.

But he could hear Luka chocking on his coffee. He smirked. Take that, ever knowing captain. 

“So since we are both obviously betting on things like this…who do you think will confess first? Vida or Manžo?” Luka said.

Šime finally removed his hands from his face, just to look at Luka disbelievingly. 

“Domo and Mario?? What? I though Domo said he is straight.” Šime said.

Luka shrugged. 

“I think it’s his defense mechanism. Joking about everything. I mean Mario is not the easiest person to be in love with." 

Šime stayed silent for a moment, processing it all. Now when he thought about, there has been weird looks between the two of his friends. Maybe Luka wasn’t so crazy after all.

"I think it will be Mandžo confessing in the end. I don’t think Domagoj would do it first.” Luka added.

Šime shook his head. 

“I disagree. My bet is definitely on Domo. Mandžo doesn’t express feelings that easily.” Šime concluded.

They both grinned.

“I guess the bet is on.” Šime said.

I guess it is. May the odds ever be in your favor.“ Luka answered.

And somehow as crazy as everything seemed, it felt like it all felt back into it’s place. Šime couldn’t say he was complaining.


End file.
